Soul Eater
by Freedom-Sparks361
Summary: Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata are on a mission but wait they have to act like normal high school students. They also meet friends and have romance along the way. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno


Chapter one

It was a regular morning at least for sixteen year old who goes to a school where mysters and weapons get together, Hinata Hyuga was partner with the heartthrob at crescent moon class at the academy no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the type of guy that doesn't care what anybody says about him but if you EVER talk anything that isn't positive about any of his friends he'll kill you before you even get to think of another word. A best friend, who loves to shop, knows the greatest gossip before anyone no other than Ino Yamanaka and her weapon/partner Shikamaru Nara also known has her boyfriend of 3 years. Shikamaru is the smartest out of all of us but kind of lazy, okay scratch really lazy but I don't know how but he still manages to pass of the exams and classes, wow. The four of us have this kind of nickname that's been following us since we can remember actually.

Just far east of Death City, lived the four best friends in an apartment building, where they've been living for six years.

"SASUKE, WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG" yelled a blue hair 16 year old girl, she had on the schools uniform which consists of a red plaid skirt, long sleeve white shirt with a red blazer over it and a skeleton head stitch on the right chest.

"It's right here Hinata, come on Shikamaru and Ino are waiting for us" answered a blue haired 17 year old boy, who also had the schools uniform but his was a black red long pants, long sleeve white shirt instead of it being all the way to his wrist, he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Thanks Sasuke, let's go" Hinata said taking the bag from Sasuke and heading out of their apartment with Sasuke following her.

Death City-Academy (hallway)

"Ugh Shikamaru why the hell are u so damn lazy" a waist length platinum blonde hair headed female yelled to a pineapple brown headed boy, whom by the way was sleeping in the hallway floor.

"Because Ino, you constantly were whining in your sleep again you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru who awakened by Ino's yelling but eyes were still closed

"Ugh Shikamaru I swear if we weren't dating" Ino said shaking her fist at her lazyass boyfriend

"And do what Ino-tenshi" Shikamaru said standing up in front of his girlfriend smiling, looking into her eyes

Ino was staring at her boyfriend's for what felt like eternity waiting for his lips to touch hers, but instead she grab his shirt and pulled him down to her level and crushed her lips to hers

'_Works every time' _he thought smirking into the kiss while wrapping his arm around her waist.

2 minutes into the kiss the first warning bell had already rang, signaling for all students to start heading to their homerooms but for Ino and Shikamaru, they were still making out in the hallways of the school.

"Ahem"

They broke their kiss and look at the person or should I say two persons who rudely interrupted them.

"Don't you guys ever get tired and take a breather" an indigo shoulder length hair female said with her hands on her waist said

"Please Hinata, we were just like that" said a dark haired male with a hairstyle similar to a chickens butt smirking at the couple

"Whatever" Hinata said with a little tinged of red on her cheeks from embarrassment and from the laughter of her friends "let's just go to class before Kakashi finds out we've been late to his class again." She said heading towards the classroom as the rest follows

CRESENT MOON CLASS

A man with silver spikey hair going upwards was sitting on a chair legs propped up on the desk, whiles reading an orange book and also giggling pervertly until….

BAM

"Did you see that" "Damn it, I still can't believe I lose"

"_sigh_ let's get this over with" said the spikey haired man getting up from his seat behind the desk to stand in front of the desk and resting the book down as he watch his students file inside the class and grabbing a seat

"Now class may I get your attention" he said picking up his orange book and the class settles down waiting "there will no class for the rest of the year" as he said those words the class immediately erupted with cheers

"Except for Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga" he said looking at the two students

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI" two feminine voices yelled at the grey haired man

"and Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara" Kakashi continued ignoring the two females "the rest of you guys are dismissed" with that being said everybody either ran or walked of the classroom except for the four that was called

Hinata and Ino stomped their way to Kakashi while Sasuke and Shikamaru casually walked to him. Kakashi looked up from is book and smiled at the four staring at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

GRROOWWWLLLLL

"…let me take you guys to lunch" Kakashi said walking out the classroom

"…"

"Well are you guys coming or not" and with that the four ran up to catch the perverted grey haired man

Please review


End file.
